Teddy's Girl
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: What are you supposed to do when the girl that you are meant to be with, is dating, and one step away from marrying your bestfriend? Kiss her duh. Ted/OC/Cody One shot.


**A/N- I was listening to Jesse's Girl, and this popped into my head. It's not at all the same though. Who better to use than Becky? This is a one shot, and I will NOT be adding a second part. Anyway, to make up for my lack of updates on More than Meets the Eye, this ones for you Becky. **

**What a Joke, I'm done caring, you can flame it all you want. It's all yours, go for it. **

She was pretty. He'd even go as far to say she is downright beautiful. She was just about everything he ever looked for in a girl, and he has done a lot of looking in his young life. At twenty three years old, people began telling him it was time to settle down. Find a woman, marry her, and start a family. The only thing wrong with that is that he found the woman. She was amazing. Perfect. She was his best friends girlfriend. They were soon to be engaged, Cody was sure of it. There was no way Becky was going too say no to Ted's proposal. They have been together for about five years. They all trained in OVW together. The only thing was, Cody and Becky were brought up to Raw around the same time. Ted had to wait about ten months. The one thing Ted stressed was "Take care of my girl Runnels." Which is why he could have smacked himself when he kissed her. It was only three months ago, but felt like yesterday.

"Cody, no. Stop." Becky said to him that night, gently pushing him away.

"You don't mean that." He pressed on. He knew if she thought about it, she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"Cody. I love Teddy, I'm sorry." Teddy. He hated when she called Ted Teddy. It drove him nuts. She was supposed to have a pet name for him. Not Ted.

"Becky, I know you feel it too." He said, trying to reconnect their lips. How could she deny that it felt so right?

"I'm serious Cody, stop. I'm with Ted, and that's where I plan on staying." Becky told him firmly. She could brush off the tingly feeling that ran through her body when he stepped in the room. But it was harder to ignore the butterflies in her stomach when he kissed her.

"You're making a mistake. He isn't right for you Becky." Cody continued. Ted was different around her. When she wasn't around, he was trying to pick up anything that had a set of boobs. Cody never said anything though, Ted was his best friend.

"Yes, yes he is. Why all the sudden change of heart Cody? You had your chance." Becky reminds him. He did have his chance, way before Ted ever entered the picture. Actually, Ted was in the picture, Becky just didn't know it. Cody wouldn't go after a girl his friend wanted.

"I don't think you should marry him. You're going to regret it." Cody promised her. How long would it be before she caught Ted cheating? Not long. Ted was a lot of things, but secretive wasn't one of them.

"I'm marrying him. End of story."

She didn't lie. She agreed to Ted's proposal around a month later. When Cody was asked to be the best man, he knew he couldn't say no, but knew he shouldn't have said yes. It was a small wedding. Family and close friends only. Less than fifty people all together. Cody was able to track her down and talk to her before the ceremonies started. She was sitting in a small room by herself, dressed up and ready to go.

"Not now Cody. Don't ruin my mood." Becky told him, she didn't have to look at the door to know who walked through it. Her body was tingling again. More than anything, she was afraid he would say something to make her forget her own wedding and leave with him.

"I'm not going too. I just want to make sure you believe you're doing the right thing." What he really wanted to say was "Don't do it, marry me instead."

"Yes, I'm sure. I love him." She loved him. She didn't say she was in love with him.

"I'm not going to wait forever Becky." He would though. He knew he would, and she knew he would. If in five years she came to him, he would be there, waiting.

"Then I say you go get yourself married." Cody said, giving her a weak smile.

He got in position, standing next to Ted at the altar. Ted didn't seem nervous, Cody looked more nervous than Ted did. Especially when the first notes of "Here Comes the Bride" started. She started slowly down the aisle, her white dress flowing behind her. She had a few stray tears running down her face, but to Cody, she never looked more beautiful. She glanced at him a few times on the short walk. He did his best to reassure her everything was alright. The Priest quickly got to the vows, Ted saying "I do" first. Cody's eyes grew wide at Becky response.

"I can't."


End file.
